1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire prevention systems and more particularly to a novel sprinkler fire prevention system extending across the top of a roof and having a smoke detector control box externally mounted for controlling the supply of water to the sprinklers and for automatically turning the supply off.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ a variety of water systems for controlling fires which frequently occur on a dwelling or building. Usually, the sprinkler systems are extended across the roof and are activated by manually turning valves to supply the sprinklers with a pressurized source of water. In some instances, the valves are connected to an automatic fire detection system which is internally mounted in the dwelling and that senses a combustible condition which then automatically operates the valves.
Although these prior systems have been successful for their intended purposes, it is noted that the systems are internally located in the dwelling or building and that the sensing is achieved only when a combustible condition is present. These prior systems operate upon the detection of heat through temperature sensing. Although smoke detectors are available, the smoke detectors are generally used in connection with alarms that are either visual or audible and do not control sprinkler or water systems.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel fire prevention system that senses external fire conditions such as the presence of smoke, and which, when so sensed or detected, will automatically activate a sprinkler system, and when the presence of the smoke has disappeared, will automatically deactivate the system.